


Let Me Take Care of You

by AhHHH (Plaideria)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaideria/pseuds/AhHHH
Summary: /Rut,/ Keith's mind screamed at him. /Your Alpha is in rut./





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtsyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyBee/gifts).



> S O this is a story for my buddy BTSVJiKook who asked for this a while ago and I fINALLY DELIVERED ARE YOU PROUD???!?

Keith took a bite of his apple, turning the next page in his book as he chewed away. The omega was seated comfortably in the lounge chair in his living room, waiting patiently for Shiro to come home from work.

Keith glanced at the clock, seeing Shiro should be home in about forty five minutes, briefly wondering if he should make dinner. Shiro usually worked himself to the bone; his job didn't even need him to do much physical work. He was a teacher, he wasn't in the Marines anymore. Yet Shiro still somehow managed to work himself to exhaustion nonmatter how much Keith nagged at him to relax for a little while.

Keith gently shut his book as he heard the front door open, standing up with a smile as Shiro's scent invaded his nose. His Alpha was home and that made Keith jump in joy on the inside.

However, the scent was much more stronger than it usually was. Keith felt his nose twitched as he investigated it. It was stronger and laced with... Lust? Need? They would often have a round of sex when Shiro got home, so that was to be expected, but the scent was stronger than the usual. Keith wasn't often affected right away when Shiro's scent gave his sexual needs, but right now, Keith could feel slick gathering and staining his underwear and a need to pleasure his alpha.

Soon, Shiro stumbled into the living room and Keith couldn't stop the whine that emitted from the back of his throat. Shiro's clothes were wrinkled and disheveled, tie crumpled and undone along with the top buttons of his white shirt. The alpha's face was flushed red and he was panting slightly, as if he had just gone on a run.

"Keith," Shiro said with a lick of his lips. It was only his name, but so much was encased in it. The lust and dominance coming from Shiro was too much and Keith dropped his book to the floor, tilting his head and bearing his neck in submission. A growl came from Shiro's throat, deep, lustful, and dominant. He entered the living room and wrapped his arms around Keith, burying his face into his omega's neck. 

  _Rut,_ Keith's mind screamed at him.  _Your alpha is in rut._

"Shiro," Keith said, biting back a moan as Shiro's tongue traced over the permanent mark on his neck. "We should go to bed."

He could feel Shiro nod against his neck, but the Alpha made no effort to move. "Sorry... I forgot it was coming."

"Shiro," Keith reached up and gently wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. "Don't worry about it. We're mates, helping you through this is normal. Just like you always help me through my heats." Keith kept his voice as level as possible, though on the inside he was a bundle of lust and anxiety. 

Keith had never helped an alpha through a rut, though. Ruts came less frequent than heats. Heats happens every three months for about a week, depending on the omega. Alphas on the other hand, their ruts came about two or three times a year and lasted a few days. Shiro and Keith were newly mated, though they had been together for a little over a year, and had yet to spend a rut together. Until now obviously. 

"Okay," Shiro pulled himself away from Keith's neck, looking as if it were the most difficult thing he had done in his life. "Bed sounds like a plan."

Keith grabbed Shiro's hand and slowly guided him from out of the living room to their bedroom. Once inside, Keith dropped Shiro's hand to close their door. 

The alpha moved quickly, stripping out of his suit in record time. Keith swallowed thickly, licking his lips at the sight of Shiro's bare body. No matter how many times he saw his Alpha naked, Keith always took time to appreciate the view. How could he not? The alpha was like a god, chiseled in all the right places. He would be insane not to take advantage of the situation. Just the sight of it had a fresh wave of slick coming from Keith, the scent of it apparent even through his clothes and capturing Shiro's attention. 

A growl emitted from Shiro's throat and Keith found himself with his back against the door and Shiro's teeth on his neck. He gasped and let his head knock against the door as Shiro's teeth grazed his scent glands. 

"You smell so good, Keith. Can't wait to be inside you," Shiro muttered, voice thick and seductive. Keith suddenly felt like his clothes were too much and squirmed in Shiro's grip. "I'm going to fuck you so good, fill you up and plug my cum inside your hole with my knot."

Keith swallowed nervously at Shiro's words, the promise in them. It sent shivers of pleasure up his spine, but he knew he had to take his own clothes off before they did anything. "Shiro, let me get out of my clothes real quick, okay?" He asked carefully, trying not to appear demanding. He didn't want the alpha to think he was challenging him. Sure, Keith liked to tease the alpha at times and challenge him, but he didn't want to do so while Shiro was in rut. Challenging an alpha in rut seemed like a very bad idea. 

His own pants being yanked down was Keith's answer, along with Shiro pulling away long enough to rip Keith's shirt off as well. Shiro's mouth was back on his neck, licking and biting temporary marks alongside the singular permanent mark in porcelain skin. 

Keith moaned when he felt Shiro's larger cock bump into his own, the hot lengths pulsing with need and pleasure. The scent wafting from Shiro was starting to get to Keith, his insides burning with need and slick still rushing from his entrance, getting him ready. Keith bit his lip, knowing that with how wet he was right now, Shiro could easily slip in with just a little preparation.

Suddenly, Keith felt himself being picked up. He gasped and clutched Shiro's broad shoulders and wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist, groaning as his weeping cock rubbed against his mate. With a growl from Shiro, Keith found himself on his back against the bed. Keith hummed at the feeling of the cool sheets against his heated flesh. 

A familiar hand traced over Keith's stomach before going behind and rubbing at his lower back. Shiro pressed gentle kisses along Keith's collarbone as a finger teased Keith's entrance.

"You're so wet, Keith," Shiro growled out shoving two fingers inside Keith's dripping entrance. Keith gasped and arched his back, Shiro's thick fingers bringing some relief to his needs. "Can't wait to stick my cock inside you."

Keith nodded, mouth open and spilling out erotic gasps and moans. He bucked his hips and grinded as best he could against Shiro's fingers. "Shiro - ah - hurry up! Please!" The heat was definitely getting to Keith's head and it vaguely reminded him of his own heats. 

Keith received no reply from Shiro. Instead, Shiro removed his fingers before he shifted and grasped Keith firmly, roughly turning the omega into his stomach. Keith raised his head to look at his mate before gasping and clenching the bedsheets. Behind him, Shiro had a hand on each cheek, spreading them for easy access to Keith wet hole. Shiro shoved his tongue in there, groaning at the taste and removing one hand to fist his own cock. 

Keith keened and moaned at the feeling of Shiro's hot tongue inside him, lapping up his slick like it was the most delicious thing he had tasted. Keith squirmed and clenched around the tongue, panting heavily with his face in the sheets. 

Suddenly the tongue was gone. Keith whined in a needy manner before he felt Shiro move, cock resting against Keith's ass. There came no warning before Shiro slammed in to the hilt, growling lowly as he bit Keith's shoulder, causing Keith to moan and shudder.

Shiro pulled out and slammed back in, hips moving at a brutal and unrelenting pace. Keith moaned and tightly gripped the bedsheets, knuckles turning white and eyes rolling back from the pleasure of being filled. 

"You feel so good around my cock," Shiro mumbled quietly, panting as he continued his rough pace. "Going to knot you, fill you up with my cum... Get you pregnant with my pup."

Keith moaned shamelessly at the words, the idea of being pregnant edging him closer and closer to orgasm. He didn't even spend the smallest amount of time thinking about the idea: having a child with Shiro. Of course, he had, but he wasn't thinking in depth at that moment. All he knew was that the idea had him curling his toes, his eyes rolling back from pleasure. "Please! Give me your knot!" 

The thrusts became more erratic, losing their constant rhythm, but staying hard and deep. Keith could feel Shiro's knot catching on his wet rim with every thrust, struggling to get in. Another growl came from his mate's throat and Keith moaned loudly at the noise before Shiro continued to speak. "I can't wait to see you filled with my pup, your cute little belly all round. I can't wait to have a little piece with me inside you." 

Keith couldn't speak at that point; well, he might have, but what was the point? He only moaned powerlessly at Shiro's words nodding as his hands clenched the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white .

Finally bliss erupted in Keith as Shiro's knot sank into him, cum spilling inside him as the knot flared, keeping it all inside. Keith gasped and babbled unintelligible words as he came on his own onto their bedsheets. Being knotted was easily his favorite part; hole stretched out to the max, the warm feeling of Shiro's cum inside of him, trapped there. It was the most pleasurable thing Keith had ever experienced. Some days, Keith would get carried away and just go to town, grinding on Shiro's knot until they both came again, not even having to wait for Shiro's knot to go down. 

The pair stayed quiet for a bit, the only sounds in the bedroom their heavy panting as they came down from their high. Keith stayed face down, body resting completely against the mattress. He didn't bother to try support himself. He knew he would only raise up on weak arms and fall straight back down.

"Here," Shiro said quietly, moving so they could lay on their sides. He wrapped an arm around Keith, hand gently rubbing at the slight protruding of Keith's stomach. "Is this more comfortable?" He asked. 

Keith hummed in response, nodding slightly, scooting a bit as if he could get closer to Shiro. That was a bit difficult, though, seeing as Shiro's knot was still inside him. Keith's movements had him tugging a bit on it, though, and they both gasped at the sensation. Keith went to roll his hips before Shiro's hand moved there, silently telling Keith to stop. Instead, he began peppering kisses on Keith's neck and shoulders, biting and sucking to create more marks on his pale skin. 

They stayed like that until Shiro's knot began to deflate about thirty minutes later, finally letting the pair separate. Keith grunted softly as he felt some of Shiro's seed spill from his hole. He did his best not to frown or feel disappointed; they would be having another round soon enough. 

Shiro sat up, running a hand through his dark hair.  He looked down at Keith with a soft smile and Keith had to take a second to wonder if this was what heaven was like. "I probably have some time until the next wave of it comes along. Want to get in the bath?"

"Yeah..." Keith mumbled, sitting up and jumping slightly as more of Shiro's sperm left him and soiled their sheets, wincing a bit, already knowing laundry wasn't going to be fun. Shiro laughed, earning a glare from his omega.

"Sorry, can you walk or should I carry you?" Despite asking, Shiro didn't wait for a reply before he picked Keith up bridal style. Keith didn't complain, though, only relaxed in Shiro's hold. The alpha walked them to the bathroom, sitting Keith on the toilet before getting to running bathwater.

Keith hummed thoughtfully as he watched Shiro check the water temperature and pour peppermint scented bubble bath mix into it. "Shiro?" He called out, flushing slightly. He really hoped things wouldn't get awkward when he voiced his thoughts. 

Shiro perked up immediately as he turned to Keith. "Yeah? Is something the matter?"

"Um," Keith started out nervously, fiddling with his hands. "It's just... You mentioned a pup earlier... Did you mean it? Or is it just the rut?" Keith finished slowly. They hadn't dwelled on the topic getting pregnant, but Keith would be lying if he said he didn't think of it often. What kind of parents they'd be, what the pup would look like, its gender, secondary gender - Keith thought about almost everything to do with it. 

"Keith," Shiro said, voice filled with emotion. Keith looked up, greeted with the lovely sight of Shiro's happy face. "Of course I meant it. Having a family with you would be a dream come true."

Keith blushed and laughed. "Okay you big sap. Guess we're in agreement then," he said with a wink. "We can get to making a family after our bath then, can't we?"

Shiro blushed, dark and red, looking to the bathroom door. "Sounds like a plan."

Keith giggled before looking to the bathtub where the bubbles were coming dangerously close to overflowing. "Shiro, watch the water!" 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that :3 (also might I add I l i v e for abo fics. Idk why but I just d o. You know?)
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
